In its simplest form, the draw stop device comprises a strap which is attached to a bow on one end and the archer's wrist on the other end. By rigidly connecting the hand which holds the bow to the hand which draws the bow string, the bow is held rigid while the arrow is released as long as the hand holding the bow continues to push forward and the hand drawing the bow string continues to pull backward. In short, the device prevents the archer's hands from flying apart after an arrow is released.
In addition, the length of the strap determines how far the bow string is drawn so that the bow string is drawn to the same point every time. As a result of the rigidity of the system, accuracy nearer that of a cross-bow may be achieved.
Several modifications of the basic form may be made to enhance the utility of the device. In the form used by the inventor, (shown in FIG. 2) two straps with adjustable lengths are attached to the bow at points which are roughly equidistant from the center of the bow and joined at their other ends with an "O" ring. A third adjustable strap is attached to the "O" ring on one end and to the adjustable wrist strap on the other end. Some means for quickly disconnecting the third strap from the wrist strap is desirable.